Various types of watercraft are well known in the art. Typically, such watercraft are water propelled in that a rotor or propeller providing propulsion is submerged under the water and propels the watercraft forward with a portion of the bottom of the watercraft generally below the surface Unfortunately, due to the resistance provided by the water to the propeller, such watercraft consume significant amounts of fuel, thus increasing costs of operation. Further, where fossil fuels are used to power the propeller, such water propelled watercraft contribute to global warming and other forms of environmental degradation.
Additionally, the resistance provided by the water to the propeller significantly slows the watercraft. Additionally, such conventional watercraft often encounter substantial difficulties when the surface of the water is frozen, as the watercraft must break the ice to navigate therethrough. The need to break the ice slows the watercraft and requires additional energy, thus increasing still further the amount of fuel or energy consumed. Further, the ice may cause damage to the bottom of the watercraft or the propeller as the watercraft breaks through it. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved, all season air propelled watercraft.